


Distractions

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kinda nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “seductive kiss”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Rideaux knew how to get under his skin. Julius _hated_ it.

It started when Rideaux strutted into his office, slamming the door closed behind him. Before Julius had a chance to protest, Rideaux was by his chair, grabbing his collar and taking his mouth in a rough kiss. Rideaux bit at his lips, licked them gently, then bit again, hard enough to hurt. He trailed pecks over his jawline, sucked on his earlobe, and removed his glasses.

Julius understood that gesture. Rideaux meant business.

Julius hated it. He hated the way Rideaux sat on his lap, he hated the way he shifted his hips as he kissed his lips again. He couldn’t stand it when Rideaux’s tongue slipped into his mouth, when he pulled on his short hair and took control, leaving Julius completely powerless. And then Rideaux would break the kiss, leaning forward to whisper in his ear just what, just _exactly_ what, he would do to Julius. Right there, in his office.

And then, Rideaux would begin to undo his buttons, while Julius’ head spun with anticipation.

Julius hated it.

Julius _loved_ it.


End file.
